Poderosa II A garota que tinha o mundo nas mãos
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA]Ela tinha um poder que ainda era desconhecido, mas assim que descobre sua capacidade sua vida começa a mudar e a vontade de usar seus poderes de maneira errada pode acarretar sérios problemas. [DG][P.O]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Eu nem sei o porquê de estar escrevendo aqui, nesse diário velho que minha mãe me deu quando completei 11 anos, ela pensava que eu gostava desse tipo de coisa. Tudo bem, eu adoro escrever, não é a toa que tiro notas altas em redação e também tenho o sonho de ser escritora, mas realmente escrever em diários e falar de coisas fúteis não é comigo.

Então, como não tenho experiência nessas coisas, vou escrever o que acho que qualquer garota escreve na primeira folha do diário. Irei me apresentar, apesar disso ser uma coisa um pouco idiota, já que estou escrevendo no diário e até onde me consta, o diário é um objeto inanimado, que não pode conversar comigo.

Meu nome é Mariella Weasley Malfoy e não me pergunte o motivo de ter sido "abençoada" com um nome tão horroroso, a cada tentativa que faço de tentar entender a origem do meu nome, meus pais começam uma briga. Só posso dizer que meu "lindo" nome é o resultado de mais uma das inúmeras brigas dos dois. Minha mãe queria me chamar de Joana, mas meu pai queria Ella, então depois de brigarem, mamãe se decidiu por Marie e meu pai continuou querendo o tal "Ella", para não discutirem mais juntaram os dois nomes e deu nisso: Mariella. Sempre quando cogito a idéia de saber mais sobre isso, eles discutem, minha mãe querendo saber quem no mundo é Ella e meu pai dizendo que não existe nenhuma, além de mim, é claro.

Mas, continuando minha apresentação...tenho 16 anos e obviamente estou no sexto ano de Hogwarts. Não sou nenhuma sabe- tudo, mas também não sou umas das piores alunas da sala, pode-se dizer que sou mediana. Sou corvinal, para tristeza dos meus pais, que travaram nova briga, um dia antes de eu ir para Hogwarts, apostando em qual casa eu iria ficar, se era na Grifinória ou na Sonserina.

As coisas em Hogwarts não são mais como eram no tempo de Dumbledore. Tudo bem, eu nem era viva nessa época, mas sei porque meus pais me disseram. Os alunos só ficam internos se assim for vontade dos pais e como meus pais me amam muito (ou me odeiam tanto que querem me ver aqui, agüentando eles brigando por tudo), escolheram que eu não ficasse interna em Hogwarts. Isso é bom para mim, pois posso cuidar da minha avó que é muito doente.

Minha mãe me disse que ela (minha avó) era uma mulher muito ativa quando mais moça, mas a doença a fez perder a vontade de viver, por isso, aos poucos, ela foi ficando cada vez mais fraca e agora pode-se dizer que ela não vive, ela vegeta. É triste, tipo, quando eu nasci ela já estava doente, mas eu ainda lembro dela cuidando de mim, me ensinando e me contando algumas histórias mesmo que tivesse muita dificuldade. Hoje ela passa o dia olhando para a parede ou para o teto. Às vezes eu queria ter um superpoder que pudesse mudar isso.

Eu tenho um irmão mais novo: John. Realmente ele sabe ser chato quando quer. Peço a Merlim que isso seja só coisa da idade (ele tem 13 anos) e que logo isso passe. Mas eu começo a pensar que não, muito pelo contrário, às vezes penso que ele tem um problema mental, pois apesar de ter 13 anos ele age como um garotinho de 8 anos. É o xodó do meu pai. Não sei se é por ele ser um garoto ou se é por ele ser sonserino. Ou talvez seja pelos dois. Sinceramente, não agüento quando vejo meu pai e ele brincando de xadrez bruxo ou discutindo quadribol. Por Merlim, papai! O Sr. não é mais criança!

Então, o que posso falar mais? Para dizer a verdade tem algo que quero muito dizer a alguém, mas não posso dizer aos meus amigos. Então, conto para minha avó. Ela é uma ótima ouvinte. Mas não pode me dar conselhos. Tudo bem, nem você, diário, pode, mas eu preciso falar isso.

Eu estou apaixonada. Certo. Isso não é o fim do mundo. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. O problema não é estar apaixonada, é o ser por quem eu estou apaixonada. O nome dele é James Chang Potter, o filho de Harry Potter, o maior inimigo do meu pai. Tipo, não sei bem, mas parece que minha mãe gostava do Harry Potter e ele não correspondia. Eu nunca soube dessa história, porque sempre quando pergunto meus pais discutem.

Se o problema fosse esse, tudo bem! Nós resolveríamos. Mas tipo, ele nem sabe que eu existo. E também ele é o cara mais popular da escola. O mais bonito. O mais arrumado. O mais cheiroso. E eu só não digo o mais rico, porque minha família é mais rica, logo o cara mais rico da escola é meu irmão de 13 anos. Então, o que eu posso fazer? Nada. Apenas lamentar e esperar que algum milagre aconteça para que ele goste de mim também.

Ele é muito bonito. Tem os cabelos pretos arrepiados, os olhos castanhos, é alto e tem porte de atleta, na verdade ele é, está no time da Grifinória como apanhador. Tem um sorriso lindo e sedutor. E mais da metade da população feminina da Escola está apaixonada por ele, inclusive Kelly, a garota mais popular da Escola e também a mais enxerida, a mais idiota, a mais imbecil, a mais galinha, a mais burra. Eu a odeio, sinceramente, e acredito que o sentimento seja recíproco.

Tipo, eu não sou como as outras garotas que morrem de inveja dela. Não mesmo. Eu não sou feia. Muito pelo contrário. Já recebi "cantada" de muitos garotos, mas não quis nenhum porque estou esperando James. Mas, com certeza, eu não sou de se jogar fora. Sou loira de olhos castanhos, não sou gorda e nem magra, estou na medida certa, graças a Merlim herdei a altura do meu pai, então sou muito mais alta do que as garotas da minha idade. Sou muito parecida com meu pai, somente os olhos foram herança da minha mãe. Então, como uma autêntica Malfoy posso dizer que sou linda.

Meus amigos dizem que eu sou linda e eles não precisavam dizer isso, porque, como eu já afirmei, eu sei disso desde o dia em que nasci. Tenho dois amigos, amigos do berço mesmo, pois os conheci quando éramos criancinhas. Minha mãe é amiga das mães deles e meu tio, o tio Rony é pai de um deles. Minha amiga se chama Morgana e ela também é linda, tem os cabelos castanhos lisos e longos e os olhos verdes, ela não estuda comigo na Corvinal, é Grifinória e além de amiga, é minha prima. Morgana me ajuda muito, trazendo todas as novidades sobre James para mim. Meu amigo se chama David e ele é lindo, se eu não fosse apaixonada pelo James, com certeza, eu namoraria o David. Ele é moreno, tem olhos e cabelos castanhos, além de ser bem "atlético", pois é apanhador da Lufa-Lufa.

Estamos divididos por causa das casas, mas sempre andamos juntos por Hogwarts, afinal nossa amizade ninguém pode destruir. Além dos dois, tenho outro amigo, meio secreto, ele é sonserino e corvinais não são bem vistos em companhia de sonserinos, mesmo assim posso dizer que ele é um amigo. Nós nos conhecemos de uma maneira estranha, foi quando minha mãe me levou para a cabeleireira dela, uma tal Zilcreide, realmente um nome estranho, às vezes eu penso que é inventando, porque escuto minha mãe chamá-la de Madame Zizi. E eu não consigo dizer qual dos dois nomes é o pior.

Bem, então, enquanto minha mãe conversava secretamente com Zilcreide, eu rezava para Merlim deixar que eu saísse com meus cabelos intactos daquele salão, a mulher que me penteava parecia uma louca com aquela escova. Tudo bem. Estava tudo calmo, a não ser pelos gritos que eu dava de vez em quando, e foi aí que o vi. Subindo as escadas com uns livros nas mãos. Eu já o tinha visto várias vezes, pois tínhamos matérias em grupo, mas nunca falei diretamente com ele.

Então, depois que a louca terminou o serviço no meu cabelo, fui ter com minha mãe e ela ainda conversava com Zilcreide, deixei as duas e fui para fora da casa. Sentei-me na grama do jardim e fiquei olhando o céu pensando em James. Até que fui interrompida por ele, que brincava com o cachorro e não me viu ali no chão, você pode imaginar o que aconteceu. Ele caiu em cima de mim e depois de me pedir desculpas várias vezes por ter desfeito meu penteado nós nos apresentamos.

O nome dele é Ryan Redford, não tem pais, morreram, eu acho, ele nunca quer falar deles. Vive somente com a avó materna, que é a Zilcreide. Ele é sonserino, mas a sensibilidade dele me espanta. Nenhum sonserino seria assim. Aliás, nenhum garoto seria assim. Mas acredito que ele seja diferente e esse seja o motivo de Ryan ser isolado do restante. Desde aquele dia nós ficamos amigos, nos encontramos às escondidas em Hogwarts e às vezes conversamos no jardim da casa da avó dele.

É isso. Diário (que coisa mais ridícula), eu volto amanha, talvez para contar mais coisas. Agora tenho que ir, ainda tenho que fazer uma redação de História da Magia.

**Nota da Autora**: Eu sei! Eu sei que não entenderam! Acalmem-se! Tudo melhorará. :D

Gente:

A fic é DG, mas não é totalmente DG é mais P.O

O David é filho da Rafaela e do Anderson

A Morgana é filha da Vanessa e do Rony

Não é plágio do livro

E eu espero reviews! Hihihi

E eu amo vcs! Hihihihi

É isso, já vou pq ninguém me merece!

Beijos,

Manu Black


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II – A História

Merlim, bem que eu prometi, para mim mesma é claro, que nunca mais ia escrever nesse diário ridículo. Mas o que aconteceu... o que aconteceu não pode ser dito a ninguém e eu não consigo ficar sem falar, entende? Por isso estou aqui, mais uma vez falando com um objeto inanimado. Isso é ridículo, mas ao mesmo tempo serve como uma forma de desabafo.

Diário, você pode até pensar que estou fazendo drama, mas o fato é que não estou. Várias coisas aconteceram e me fizeram descobrir uma outra coisa muito importante, tão importante que chega a ser grave, talvez seja gravíssima e provavelmente eu seria tachada de louca se contasse isso para alguém.

Certo. Eu vou contar tudo. Desde o começo

A confusão começou com uma simples redação para a aula de História da Magia. O tema era grandes bruxos das trevas, nós tínhamos que escolher um grande bruxo das trevas e é muito óbvio que eu escolhi Voldemort, o mais temido de todos. E como não gosto de acreditar nas histórias que os livros trazem inventei, quer dizer, dei uma nova versão para a vida de Lord Voldemort.

Vou transcrever aqui e você dará sua opinião se é ou não uma versão boa.

_Era uma vez um garotinho chamado Tom Riddle, que desde quando ainda era um embrião foi rejeitado por seu pai. Logo quando veio ao mundo, sua mãe, cansada de lutar, veio a falecer e Tom ficou sem ninguém no mundo. _

_Jogado em orfanatos, sofrendo muito, trabalhando e se empenhando sempre em vencer até que em um belo dia ele recebeu uma carta que mudou sua vida: a carta de Hogwarts._

_Na Escola de Bruxaria tornou-se o melhor aluno de todos, pouco a pouco foi ganhando prestígio e quando saiu de lá já tinha conhecimento suficiente para se tornar o maior bruxo das trevas, o mais temido, aquele que só a menção de seu nome já causava arrepios, aquele que destruiria várias vidas com um só objetivo: chamar atenção. _

_Isso mesmo. Tudo o que Voldemort queria era atenção. Mentira quem diz que ele era mal e que por isso nem coração ele tinha! Merlim! Como podem dizer tamanha besteira? O garoto só queria que olhassem um pouco para ele. Talvez o maior erro dele tenha sido se meter com Harry Potter, o qual o derrotou por duas vezes seguidas. Se alguém tivesse ouvido o pedido de ajuda de Voldinho nada disso teria acontecido._

_O que ninguém sabe é que Voldemort tinha um diário, um velho caderno onde transcrevia suas lembranças desde a época de criança. Lá, ele falava de seus medos e amores. O diário era seu único amigo._

_E para os que acham que ele não tinha coração, eis a prova mais concreta que ele tinha sim: Voldemort se apaixonou por uma mulher, uma comensal da morte e com ela teve uma filha. A mulher já foi ao encontro do seu amado, ou seja, já bateu as botas, mas a filha do casal ainda vive e o nome dela é Cady Spears. _

_Cady não levou o sobrenome Riddle, pois sua mãe temeu represálias da comunidade bruxa, mas com certeza é uma sonserina nata, tendo como pai o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos e uma comensal da morte. Ela estuda em Hogwarts e está só esperando o momento oportuno para vingar a morte de seu pai. _

Eu terminei a redação e sinceramente, achei uma obra prima! Quem mais iria inventar uma história dessas sobre o outro lado de Voldemort? Entreguei minha redação, alegremente, no outro dia, para o Prof. Nuzzo e para a minha surpresa ele me sorteou para ler a redação em sala.

Estava lendo a redação e senti que a cada nome Voldemort pronunciado a sala ao meu redor parecia mais quieta. Ignorei e prossegui. Quando estava próxima do fim, o Sr. Nuzzo deu um murro na mesa que me fez dar um pulo para trás.

"O que você está pensando, Srta. Malfoy?"

"Como assim?"- eu disse sem entender

"Essa sua redação! Está ridícula! De onde a Srta. tirou esses absurdos sobre Você-Sabe-Quem? Merlim! Vamos já para a sala do diretor! Isso não pode ficar assim." - ele disse indignado.

Eu fui junto com ele para a sala da Diretora Minerva e a reação dela não foi muito diferente da do Sr. Nuzzo. Em meia hora minha mãe e meu pai chegaram na sala e eu já não estava mais entendendo nada.

Os quatro discutiam e eu queria me esconder toda hora que pensava na besteira que tinha feito. Bem que eu podia ter copiado a história de Voldemort de um livro de História qualquer, mas não, eu sabia que essa minha rebeldia ainda ia me colocar em maus lençóis.

Horas depois fui dispensada das aulas e meus pais me levaram para casa sem falarem nada. Olhei para mamãe e ela parecia bastante decepcionada com a filha que tinha. Evitei olhar para papai, não ia me perdoar se encontrasse decepção no rosto dele. Entramos em casa e recebi ordens explícitas de ir direto para o meu quarto e de lá só sair para: ir à Escola. Tudo bem.

Estava deitada na minha cama, amaldiçoando Voldemort quando ouvi a voz do meu pai do outro lado da porta:

"Mariella, abre a porta."

Eu abri e ele disse:

"Venha jantar."- ele disse sem olhar para mim.

Isso doeu um pouco e apesar de estar sem fome resolvi obedecer. Descemos e eu sentei à mesa, enquanto meu pai ajudava minha mãe a coloca-la. De repente, Esparta, a coruja ranzinza daqui de casa, entrou pela janela e pousou no ombro do meu pai. Ele tirou o papel da pata dela e o leu com atenção. Em seguida ligou o rádio e o que nós ouvimos foi de assustar.

Historiadores tinham achado um diário com toda a vida de Voldemort, tudo que ele sentia, desde criança, até seus últimos dias de vida.

Meu pai e minha mãe olharam estarrecidos para mim e eu não sabia como olhar para eles. Aquilo era inacreditável. A história estava acontecendo do jeito que eu havia descrito.

"Querida... eu..."- minha mãe começou chorando e me abraçando logo em seguida.

"Nós não sabíamos." – papai conseguiu balbuciar.

Nem eu, mas isso eu não diria a eles.

"Desculpe, filha."- ele disse.

"Tudo bem."- eu disse fingindo indignação.

Minha mãe continuava me abraçando e aquilo já estava me sufocando, consegui sair do abraço dela e fui para o meu quarto. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, parecia um sonho. Toda a minha história era a mais pura realidade.

Adormeci pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não estava entendendo nada. E precisava contar isso para alguém.

No dia seguinte estava na aula de Feitiços quando fui chamada a comparecer novamente à Diretoria. Tremi. Dessa vez eu não tinha feito nada de errado (e se você for pensar bem, da outra vez eu também não fiz nada errado, mas fui punida mesmo assim). Subi a escada de pedra com o coração saindo até o nariz, quando cheguei no patamar da escada vi que o motivo por eu estar ali era o mesmo.

O Prof. Nuzzo estava em pé, ao lado da Prof. Minerva, e ambos pareciam bem cabisbaixos. Certamente deviam ter ouvido o rádio no dia anterior. Sentei-me na cadeira de frente para eles e o Prof. Deu início à conversa:

"Srta. Malfoy, nós a chamamos aqui para... bem..."- disse sem jeito

"Para nos desculparmos."- completou a Diretora.

Eu quase comecei a rir da cara dos dois.

"Sim. Foi um grande erro tê-la tratado daquela forma. Não sabíamos que a Srta. estava tão atualizada sobre a História do Mundo Mágico. Nem mesmo eu, que sou professor não sabia desse lado da história de Você- Sabe- Quem."

"Tudo bem, professor. Sem problemas."

Depois de meia hora repetindo que tudo estava bem, fui liberada e pude voltar para as aulas. Não contei nada para David e Morgana sobre o que tinha acontecido, eles não entenderiam, só quem podia me entender era Ryan, afinal ele tinha visto toda a minha humilhação em sala de aula.

Esperei a aula terminar, fui para casa e disse para minha mãe que precisava, urgentemente, de uma cabeleireira, por isso ia dar uma passadinha na Zilcreide. Mamãe concordou e eu fui para lá, mas com o objetivo de falar com Ryan. Cheguei lá em vinte minutos e antes que pudesse dizer "SOLTA MINHA MÃO", a avó de Ryan, a tal Zilcreide, pegou minha mão e disse:

"Querida, você tem um dom... suas histórias são mágicas. Você é poderosa."

Sim... se você tiver como base o lugar em que vivemos: O Mundo Mágico.

"Não.. tudo o que você escreve vira realidade... aconteceu com essa redação da escola e acontecerá com outras coisas que você escrever, desde que deseje que seja realidade."- disse e fez um pausa antes de terminar- "Agora vá. Ryan está no jardim."

Eu a olhei assustada e nem fui mais falar com Ryan, parti para minha casa sem acreditar no que meus ouvidos tinham capturado. Eu, poderosa? Merlim, aquela velha estava maluca! Tudo bem, eu desejei mesmo que a história que eu escrevi fosse verdade, mas isso não dizia nada.

Deitei um pouco e bem...não foi um pouco..só acordei no dia seguinte e atrasada. Corri para tomar banho e me vestir. Tomei café da manhã e fui para a Escola. Estava tudo bem até Kelly dar o resultado do desafio da semana. Os alunos, claro, os garotos, deviam adivinhar o local que ela tinha feito uma tatuagem. Quem acertasse poderia dar um beijo no local. Todos, ou pelo menos a maioria, estava apostando que seria..bem...não vou dizer...mas é num lugar bem escondido... Apostas foram feitas e então ela deu o resultado.

Tirou o sobretudo e abaixou um pouco a gola da camisa. Ela tinha feito a tatuagem perto do seio. Vulgar! Por Merlim! E o ganhador foi... JAMES POTTER!

Só Merlim sabe o quanto eu tive vontade de me tornar assassina naquele minuto vendo James beija-la ali e depois ela o puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Vulgar!

Peguei minhas coisas e saí correndo. Sentei-me num banco no jardim e tive vontade de ver Kelly mal, muito mal. Lembrei das palavras de Zilcreide e então resolvi testar meus "poderes". Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi:

"_O rosto de Kelly vai ficar cheio de espinhas inflamadas e enormes. Não irá existir um só lugar sem espinha. Ela ficará horrenda."_

Levantei-me e fui para a próxima aula. No caminho ouvi os alunos comentando:

"_Você viu a Kelly?"_

"_O que aconteceu com o rosto dela?"_

"_Não sei. Logo depois que ela se separou do James o rosto dela se encheu de espinhas. Acho que ela é alérgica a ele."- disse o aluno rindo logo em seguida._

Então foi aí que eu tive a certeza de que era poderosa.

E de que agora, as pessoas teriam que ter muito cuidado antes de mexer comigo.

Nota da Autora: Ui! Terminei! Hehehe Espero que gostem! Heheehehhehe :) Quero agradecer a minha Beta, ela faz o que pode e nem sabe que eh minha beta...a ChunLi! Eeeeeee! Amigona! Te amo!

Gente, vcs me perdoam se eu responder no próximo? Juro que respondo as reviews!

Beijos!

Manu Black


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Eu não agüento mais esses dois. Os meus pais.

Eu amo os dois, mas já encheu. Eles vivem brigando e eu juro por Merlim que eu vou acabar ficando maluca.

Hoje quando cheguei em casa os dois estavam brigando, só para variar.

Fui para o meu quarto e me tranquei lá, pensando que ia ter um pouco de paz, mas ainda podia ouvir os gritos dos dois:

"_Draco, quem é Ella?"_

Merlim, isso de novo, Mamãe?

"_Ginny, pela última vez, a única Ella que eu conheço é a MARIELLA, nossa filha."_

"_É mentira! Hoje ligou uma Ella para cá e ela queria falar com você!"_

"_A moça deve ter ligado para o número errado!"_

"_Errado Draco? Faça-me o favor! Como uma ELLA ia ligar para CÁ querendo falar com um DRACO? Você não acha muita coincidência?"_

"_Quer saber, Ginevra? Eu não agüento mais você e suas paranóias. Estou saindo de casa."_

As vozes foram se aproximando até chegarem no quarto ao lado, que é o quarto dos dois.Ou era...

"_Você vai para onde, Draco?"_

"_Para um lugar onde eu tenha paz. Não dá mais para viver assim. Vamos dar um tempo, quem sabe assim as coisas melhoram."_

E depois eu não soube mais o que aconteceu, porque tudo o que ouvi foi o choro da minha mãe e os passos do meu pai, até a porta da frente bater e pronto. Desci para o almoço fingindo que não tinha ouvido nada, por isso perguntei.

"Mamãe, cadê o papai?"

E tudo o que ela fez foi me olhar e sair correndo, chorando.

Sinceramente, mamãe, tenha modos.

Almocei sozinha e quando terminei fui para o quarto da minha avó, consegui que ela comesse um pouco da sopa que eu tinha feito para ela. Logo depois que comeu, ela deitou-se de novo e continuou a fitar o teto branco do quarto. Eu me sentei ao lado dela e foi aí que percebi o quanto eu sentia falta da minha avó.

Tudo bem, quando ela ficou de cama eu ainda era muito pequena, mas eu lembro de brincar com ela, de comer os doces que ela fazia especialmente para mim... realmente eu sinto muita falta dela... e eu sei que não é bom você sentir pena de alguém (muito menos de um familiar), mas como uma pessoa pode ficar assim? Totalmente alheia ao mundo? É como se ela vivesse em um universo paralelo, mas mesmo assim eu insisto em ficar falando todos os meus problemas para ela, afinal, apesar de toda a doença, ela é a única pessoa sensata dessa casa.

Já estava terminando de contar a história de como eu descobri ser poderosa, quando minha mãe entrou no quarto. Ela parecia bem mal. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados (que ela tratou de esconder por trás de uns óculos escuros) e a pele bem pálida. Por Merlim, não era para tanto, né!

"Mari, eu vou lá na Madame Zizi, meu cabelo está horrível. Você quer vir comigo?"

"Vou sim."- me despedi de Vovó e fomos para o Cabeleireiro, mas eu bem sabia que minha mãe não ia cuidar do cabelo coisa nenhuma, ela precisava dos conselhos da Zilcreide. E eu só aceitei o convite porque queria falar com Ryan.

Quando chegamos lá minha mãe foi logo ao encontro de Zilcreide, enquanto eu procurava Ryan pelo jardim, pouco tempo depois o encontrei sentado fazendo as tarefas (que eu supostamente deveria estar fazendo).

"Ryan?"

Ele olhou para mim e parecendo surpreso fechou o caderno rapidamente.

"Oi, Mariella. Como vai?"

"Bem e você? O que você estava escrevendo?"- porque do jeito que ele escondeu não parecia ser tarefa de casa.

"Nada de importante.Alguns pensamentos..."

"Legal! Deixa eu ver?"

"Acho melhor não."- ele disse desconcertado-"Quem sabe outro dia."

"Tudo bem."

"E então, o que traz você aqui?Creio que não veio por mim."

Aquilo realmente me magoou. Pôxa, ele era meu amigo, será que ele não se considerava assim.

"Por que você diz isso? Eu posso ter vindo por você."

Ele me olhou assustado e disse:

"Tudo bem, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho milhares de deveres para fazer."- e saiu sem dizer mais nada, me deixando igual a uma idiota, sentada na grama.

Depois de, aproximadamente, um século minha mãe saiu do Salão e nós pudemos voltar para casa. Enquanto ela montava guarda ao lado do telefone esperando (em vão) que meu pai ligasse, eu fui para o meu quarto estudar, afinal alguém tinha que fazer algo de útil nessa casa.

Dei uma "lida" na matéria de Poções, fiz a redação de um metro sobre Animagos e já estava quase terminando a redação de meio metro sobre Barretes (N.A: eu não tenho certeza sobre esse nome, se estiver errado, desculpem a falha!) quando minha mãe entrou no quarto, sentou na minha cama e disse.

"Madame Zizi me falou que só você pode me ajudar. Nem eu posso me ajudar mais. Meu poder já desapareceu porque eu não dei importância para ele. Mas você pode me ajudar, Mari. Só você. Por favor, filha, faz seu pai voltar."

"Mamãe, eu não vou ligar para ele e pedir que ele volte por mim. Ele tem que voltar porque gosta de você."

"Eu sei, minha filha! Mas você pode fazer que ele volte. Por favor, filha. Ajuda a sua mãe."

"Tudo bem, mãe. Eu vou ver o que eu faço."

Ela saiu do quarto e eu fiquei pensando se ela sabia do meu poder. Será? E será que eu podia usá-lo com uma coisa tão séria como o casamento dos meus pais?

Não custava nada tentar, por isso peguei um pedacinho de pergaminho, uma pena e escrevi:

"_Ginevra e Draco vão se entender._

_Draco vai se arrepender de ter deixado sua mulher e a levará para passear num paraíso tropical._

_E Gimevra vai deixar de ser ciumenta e não vai mais querer saber de onde vem o nome Mariella."_

Guardei o pedaço de pergaminho e esperei que a mágica fluísse.

Quinze minutos depois eu escutei a porta da frente abrir e com certeza era o meu pai, porque depois eu só escutei os dois rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Merlim, que pais eu fui arranjar, hein?

Depois que terminei minhas tarefas (e que meus pais saíram para jantar), eu fui para o quarto da minha avó. Queria conversar um pouco com ela. A reação de Ryan, hoje a tarde, ainda estava bem viva na minha cabeça, por isso eu precisava desabafar, mas quando eu entrei no quarto da vovó ela estava dormindo a sono alto e eu preferi não incomodar. Voltei para o meu quarto e tentei dormir. Era a única opção que me restava.

Acordei no dia seguinte com a luz do sol batendo no meu rosto.

Minha mãe tinha, simplesmente, aberto todas as cortinas e agora eu estava quase cega. Ela ainda estava no meu quarto, cantarolando e olhando alguma coisa no meu armário.

"Mamãe, o que foi, hein?"

"Ah, filhinha! Você nem vai acreditar! Eu e seu pai vamos viajar! Vamos para um paraíso tropical! Dá para acreditar?"

Dava sim, né! Mas eu não cortei a alegria da minha mãe.

"Nossa, que legal! E o seu emprego? E o do papai?"

"Ah querida! Tiramos férias! Esqueceu que ele é meu chefe!"- disse dando uma risadinha logo em seguida.

Por Merlim! Que os dois fossem logo ou eu ia precisar, urgentemente, de sessões de terapia.

Depois de vasculhar meu armário e pegar algumas roupas minhas sem a autorização necessária, minha mãe saiu e foi se arrumar.

Aff... eu é quem preciso de férias.

Quando cheguei fui correndo olhar minha avó, mas o seu estado não aparentava mudanças: olhar fixo na parede, tirando a pintura da mesma.

Depois, me troquei e coloquei o jantar para mim e para o John. Quando me certifiquei de que John estava seguro brincando com os bonecos dos Magic Rangers, fui para o quarto da minha avó. Tentei dar comida a ela, mas eu parecia invisível. Ainda consegui que tomasse os remédios, mas isso não pode ser considerado uma grande vitória, porque logo depois ela voltou a me ignorar e a descascar a parede.

Então uma idéia (insana) me ocorreu. Eu era poderosa. Sou poderosa. Não poderia deixar minha avó morrer daquele jeito. Eu tinha que fazer algo. E rápido.

Fui até a escrivaninha do quarto dela e tirei um pedacinho do pergaminho que tinha os horários dos remédios dela. Peguei uma pena e escrevi.

"_Molly Weasley voltará a ter 15 anos de idade, mas mesmo assim ainda será minha avó."_

Guardei o pedacinho de pergaminho no bolso e saí do quarto.

A mágica tinha que fluir.

Acordei no dia seguinte com um grito.

Um grito que vinha na direção do quarto da minha avó.

Saí correndo do quarto e entrei no quarto da minha avó. Ela não estava na cama. Provavelmente tinham seqüestrado ela. Olhei no banheiro dela e eu devo dizer que dei um grito maior quando vi uma moça ruiva, da minha idade, olhando para mim.

"Querida!"

"Quem é você?"- eu disse assustada, eu tinha o direito de estar.

"Sou eu, vovó."

"Não, não pode ser minha avó!"

"Ah Merlim! Nem eu acredito. Mas alguém fez alguma coisa para eu ficar assim..."

Então eu lembrei. Peguei o papel que ainda estava no bolso do meu pijama e vi que meu erro foi não ter especificado o meu pedido.

Droga!

**Nota da Autora**: Nem acredito que saiu esse capítulo! Eita depois de séculos! Hehehehehe

Espero que gostem.

E comentem!

(as próximas atualizações serão colocadas no meu profile! Eu o manterei atualizado para vocês!)

Beijos,

Manu Black


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

** E no capítulo anterior de PODEROSA II **

_Um grito que vinha na direção do quarto da minha avó._

_Saí correndo do quarto e entrei no quarto da minha avó. Ela não estava na cama. Provavelmente tinham seqüestrado ela. Olhei no banheiro dela e eu devo dizer que dei um grito maior quando vi uma moça ruiva, da minha idade, olhando para mim._

"_Querida!"_

"_Quem é você?"- eu disse assustada, eu tinha o direito de estar._

"_Sou eu, vovó."_

"_Não, não pode ser minha avó!"_

"_Ah Merlim! Nem eu acredito. Mas alguém fez alguma coisa para eu ficar assim..."_

_Então eu lembrei. Peguei o papel que ainda estava no bolso do meu pijama e vi que meu erro foi não ter especificado o meu pedido._

_Droga!_

"Merlim! Eu nem lembrava mais como era o meu rosto aos quinze anos! Quem será que fez isso comigo?" – minha avó disse, me olhando incisivamente – "Não foi você, foi, querida?"

"Euuuu? Claro que não, né, vó! Até parece! Como eu ia fazer isso?"

Ela continuou me olhando e depois de alguns minutos eu desisti.

"Tudo bem. Fui eu, mas não era a minha intenção."

Depois de explicar tudo para ela e pedir desculpas um milhão de vezes nós decidimos que ela tinha que ir para Hogwarts comigo e com o John. Afinal a Vovó não poderia ficar sozinha aqui em casa, é perigoso. E o John, do jeito que é tapado não ia nem notar que ela estava indo, pior, ele nem notaria que era a vovó. Depois de emprestar uma roupa (minha) para ela e de nós todos nos vestirmos, tomamos o café preparado por minha avó e em seguida fomos para Hogwarts.

Assim que colocamos o pé na Escola todos os olhares (masculinos e femininos) foram dirigidos para a minha avó. E realmente eu concordo com eles: ela é linda. Os cabelos ruivos longos e cacheados, a pele muito alva (NA: não sou racista, estou apenas descrevendo a Molly moça) e com o corpo magro e bem definido. Perfeita.

"Vovó, você está fazendo sucesso."- eu sussurrei para ela

"Mariella, não me chame de Vovó, esqueceu? Chame-me de Molly ou você quer que seus amigos descubram seu dom?"

"Não."

Chegamos na sala e nos sentamos bem longe. Rezei para que ninguém notasse a ruiva do meu lado, mas foi em vão. Todos queriam saber quem era e eu disse que era uma prima que não podia ficar em casa sozinha, visto que meus pais estavam de férias.

Todo mundo acreditou.

Eu tenho sorte por não ter colegas tão inteligentes.

Os únicos que duvidaram foram David e Morgana, mas deles eu cuido depois. Eles também andam um pouco estranhos demais.

Estávamos no intervalo da aula quando Kelly se aproximou de nós:

"Olá, Malfoy. Quem é essa?"

Eu a olhei com ódio, por ser tão fofoqueira, mas respondi mesmo assim:

"Não que seja do seu interesse, mas é minha prima Molly. Duas vezes Rainha do Concurso a Mais Bela Bruxa."

Kelly pareceu não acreditar.

E realmente era mentira. A vovó tinha sido Rainha de Hogwarts, mas há décadas! Oras, quem ia se lembrar, e ainda mais, se eu fizesse uma pequena modificação?

"Pois bem. Hoje eu vou anunciar uma nova aposta. Quem adivinhar onde eu coloquei um piercing, ganha um prêmio. Fique atenta, Malfoy. O James vai ser todinho meu dessa vez."- e saiu logo em seguida.

Se dependesse de mim isso NUNCA ia acontecer, por isso puxei minha avó e seguimos Kelly até o jardim, o lugar em que os alunos ficavam no intervalo. Ela subiu numa mesa e com um feitiço fez que a voz dela de esquilo fosse ouvida por todos.

"Gente, como todos já devem saber, eu fiz um piercing."

E a platéia (que era maioria de garotos) aplaudiu.

"E eu quero que vocês me digam onde eu fiz o piercing. Quem acertar ganha um prêmio muito especial."

Os homens foram a loucura e eu estava prestes a vomitar.

"O resultado sai sexta-feira. Na festa do Jimmy."

Jimmy para quem não sabe, era o James.

Safada!

Ela ia ver!

Eu tinha que ir naquela festa? Mas como? Eu nem tinha sido convidada!

Que droga!

"Mariella?"- eu ouvi minha avó dizendo quando chegamos em casa.

Eu nem mesmo percebi o restante das aulas e o caminho de volta para casa.

"Mariella? Você está bem querida?"

"Estou sim, vovó."

"Caham..."- minha avó disse.

"Vovó? Molly?"- era a voz do meu irmão.

"Esquece, tampinha. Eu chamo a Molly de vovó porque ela é alguns meses mais velha do que eu. Agora sai daqui e vai tomar banho."

Depois que ele sumiu, minha avó disse:

"Credo, querida. Não precisava tratá-lo dessa forma."

"Vovó, você não entende! Eu preciso ir nessa festa!"

"Eu sei, querida. Mas tenha calma. Tudo vai se resolver. Agora vá tomar banho enquanto eu preparo o almoço."

Obedeci à minha avó e depois de algum tempo saboreei uma comida deliciosa! Merlim, porque vovó sabia cozinhar tão bem e minha mãe nem um pouco? Depois, eu e minha avó colocamos a conversa em dia e só bem tarde fomos dormir, depois de termos conversado bastante.

No dia seguinte acordei com o cheiro de café. Ah como era bom ter alguém que sabia cozinhar, porque, sinceramente, minha mãe, nem de perto, herdou o dom da minha avó. Tomei banho, me vesti e logo em seguida fui para a cozinha comer.

Depois de me satisfazer (a ponto de nem conseguir respirar direito), minha avó sentou-se perto de mim e disse:

"Mari..."

"O que foi, vó?"

"Bem, ontem eu não quis falar porque você estava chateada, mas... o James me convidou para ir ao baile."

"O QUÊ?"- eu juro que senti toda a comida voltar.

Não era possível!

Eu estava a séculos naquela Escola e nunca NUNCA NUNQUINHA o James tinha nem falado Oi para mim. Mas para a minha avó ele fala e ainda convida para ir a festa. Eu não acredito!

"Sim, mas acalme-se. Eu disse que só ia se você também estivesse convidada."

"E ele disse o quê?"

"Que tudo bem. Viu só, querida? Consegui o que você mais queria."

"É."- eu disse desanimada.

"Por que você ficou triste, querida?"

"Ah, vovó! Você chega e é logo notada pelo James. Eu estudo lá há um tempão e ele nunca nem me disse um Oi."

"Querida, não fique triste assim. Se ele nunca notou você é porque ele é um idiota. Você é maravilhosa, inteligente, engraçada e muito mais bonita do que aquela Kelly."

Pensei um pouco e disse:

"Sou mesmo, né?"- eu sei que sou, afinal sou Malfoy.

"Claro que é. Agora vamos ou então chegaremos atrasadas."

Passei o dia todo pensando na tal festa: o que usar? O que fazer com o cabelo? Ah Merlim! Eu tinha que ficar mais linda do que eu já sou para essa festa. E o pior: faltava um pouco mais de 24h para a festa.

Passei o resto do dia pensando no que usar, o quê fazer com o cabelo, ai Merlim! Aquela era a MINHA noite.

No dia seguinte, ou seja, no sábado, no grande dia, eu acordei bem cedo, tomei banho e fui direto para o Salão de Beleza da Zilcreide.

Mas como era de se esperar, ainda não estava aberto. Eu bem que podia tocar a campanhia e ficar conversando com o Ryan, mas a atitude dele no outro dia, ainda estava bem fresca na minha cabeça. Por isso, desisti. Sentei-me no chão e fiquei esperando abrir.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, o Salão abriu e eu pude ficar mais bela do que eu já era. Passei o dia quase todo lá, mas devo dizer que valeu a pena. Eu estava magnífica.

Quando ia saindo, encontrei Ryan no jardim e como sou muito bem educada, falei:

"Oi, tudo bem?"

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse um e.t e depois disse:

"Estou ótimo. Para onde você vai assim?"

"Para a festa do James. Você não vai?"

"Ah, claro que vou. Essa festa é o acontecimento do ano."

Por que ele achava isso? Não era por causa da rifa, aposta, sei lá o quê da desgraça da Kelly, né?

"Então tá, nos vemos lá."- e saí, sem dizer mais nada.

Eu não entendia o porquê do Ryan estar tão diferente. Ele parecia frio comigo, será que eu tinha feito algo? Mas eu nem me lembrava de nada.

Tudo bem.

Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar.

Como a festa do Jimmy! Ai Meu Merlim!

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto.

Tomei um banho demorado e depois fui escolher uma roupa.

Quando já estava perto das 19hs, a hora da festa, eu ainda não tinha me decidido entre um vestido azul de alças ou uma calça jeans e um top preto com lantejoulas.

Ouvi uma batida na porta.

"Mari?"

Era a vovó.

"Mari, você está pronta?"

"Não, vovó! Pode entrar"

E quando ela entrou eu devo confessar que fiquei com um pouco de raiva dela. Ela estava linda e nem precisou passar horas no cabeleireiro e nem passou mais outras horas escolhendo o que vestir. Eu invejava minha avó.

"Querida, estamos atrasadas."

"Ah, vovó, eu sei. Mas eu não consigo me decidir. Qual você acha o mais bonito?"- eu perguntei mostrando as roupas.

"A calça e a blusa."

Certo.

Depois de ter me vestido e me maquiado com a ajuda da vovó, enfim conseguimos ir para festa, mas claro que antes deixamos o meu irmão na casa de um amigo dele.

Quando chegamos na casa do James, senti um friozinho na barriga. Não sei porquê, mas eu sentia que algo de muito importante ia acontecer naquela noite.

Entramos e a festa já havia começado.

A sala tinha sido transformada numa danceteria e quase toda Hogwarts estava lá.

Todos, menos o anfitrião.

Procurei-o por todos os cantos, mas ele parecia ter se escondido.

Será que ele estava se agarrando com a Kelly em algum canto daquela casa enorme?

Pensava nessa possibilidade quando vi uma cena que me chocou profundamente. Meus dois amigos estavam se agarrando. Ah não, Merlim! Ah não!

Era por isso que os dois andavam juntos e tinham se esquecido de mim.

Safados!

Cheguei perto deles e disse:

"MUITO BONITO, HEIN?"

Os dois se separaram rapidamente e ficaram me olhando como se eu fosse a errada ali.

"Mari, a gente ia te dizer."

"Ia mesmo, Morgana? Quando? Quando o primeiro filho de vocês tivesse nascido?"

"Não, amiga. É que, nós dois ainda estávamos em dúvida..."

"Muito bem... muito obrigada por me considerarem desse jeito. Eu nunca esperei isso de vocês." – eu disse saindo logo em seguida.

Eu sei que fui infantil, mas era difícil entender.

Eles sempre disseram que nós éramos amigos, então por que não me contaram sobre o namorico deles? Todo mundo já sabia, menos eu.

Juntei o sentimento de traição com o de decepção quando percebi que tão cedo não ia achar o James. E daí se o achasse? Não seria hoje, depois de tanto tempo que ele ia me dar atenção, né?

Merlim, o meu lado Weasley, ou seja, o meu lado inseguro, começou a tomar conta do lado Malfoy, que é o lado racional e sensato e foi então que eu saí correndo igual a uma desesperada para o jardim.

E se a cena de Morgana e David me chocou, eu devo dizer que a cena seguinte quase me matou de tristeza.

Minha avó e James estavam se agarrando no jardim.

Minhas pernas não respondiam ao meu estímulo de correr. Eu estava arrasada.

Como se estivesse incomodada com a situação, minha avó, ou agora só Molly, se soltou dos braços do James e dizendo algumas palavras (que eu não entendi, porque estava longe, mas pareciam ser bem feias), ela lhe deu um tapa no meio da cara. E eu não poderia ficar mais feliz.

Pelo menos isso, minha avó não tinha traído minha confiança.

Ela entrou novamente na casa e eu não a segui.

Resolvi ficar ali mesmo, no jardim.

Sentei-me num banco atrás de uma árvore enorme.

E era incrível como não se podia ter paz naquela casa.

Ouvi umas vozes do outro lado da árvore e eu já ia pedir silêncio quando notei que a história era meio sinistra.

"Eu sou a filha do Lorde."- uma voz feminina disse.

"Que mentira, Kelly."- disse uma voz masculina familiar.

"Redford, se você me chamar de mentirosa mais uma vez, você vai ver."

Ai não! O Ryan?

Merlim, Merlim, Merlim.

"Mas o quê você quer fazer?"- Ryan disse.

"A gente seqüestra o Potter."

"O Pai ou o filho?"

"O filho, né, idiota! Se a gente seqüestrar o pai não tem a quem pedir resgate, né, visto que o meu papi matou os pais asquerosos do Potter. E já que o Potter pai, matou meu papi, eu vou matar o filhinho dele... ele vai sofrer muito. HaHaHaHaHaHa"

"Sim, todo mundo sabe dessa história. Mas como nós vamos fazer?"

"O momento vai ser hoje. Na hora de revelar quem acertou o lugar que eu fiz um piercing. Eu vou dar um jeitinho de o Potter acertar. E você e os outros estejam a postos quando eu der o sinal."

"E qual vai ser o sinal?"

"Você, verá, querido. Agora eu já vou."- disse Kelly saindo e Ryan a seguindo logo em seguida.

Certo.

Quando eu disse que algo de muito importante ia acontecer, eu não sabia que ia ser algo TÃO importante.

Mas tudo bem.

Eu salvaria o James, mesmo ele não merecendo.

E vou desmascarar a Kelly, e só Merlim sabe como eu desejo isso, faz tempo.

E vou ter que bater feio no Ryan, mesmo não querendo.

Mas tudo bem.

Agora é hora da ação.

Nota da Autora: Eita. Demorei, mas postei! Heheheeh Espero que gostem. Ta confuso, mas vai melhorar.

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Beijos

Manu Black


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Assim que voltei para a casa, me escondi atrás da mesa dos drinks, observando de perto (ok, não era tão perto) os passos de Kelly e Ryan.

O relógio da sala marcava 22h quando Kelly subiu em uma mesinha e clareando a garganta, anunciou:

"Hora de revelar o vencedor."

Todos os caras aplaudiram

Bando de otários...

"Bem, Redford, traga o ENVELOPE com o nome do ganhador."

ENVELOPE? Só podia ser o sinal.

Certo.

Eu estava pronta. Levantei e lentamente fui me aproximando de onde Kelly estava.

Papel e caneta na mão, ouvi quando Kelly, fingindo surpresa, gritou:

"JAMES POTTER!"

Enquanto ele subia na mesinha em que Kelly estava, eu escrevi no papel:

"_O piercing de Kelly vai ficar 10 vezes maior que o normal._

_E de presente ela ganhará um piercing adicional no nariz, uma argola bem grande."_

Guardei o papel no fundo do bolso e esperei que a magia acontecesse.

Na hora em que James ia beijar Kelly (já que o piercing era na língua e ela, muito inteligente, disse que o ganhador teria direito de beijá-la), ele se afastou dela de repente e então eu pude ver o que estava acontecendo. Kelly estava com a cara deformada pela boca enorme com o piercing.

Todos gritaram um "oh", enquanto eu me segurava para não rir.

Imediatamente Kelly desceu da mesa e saiu correndo, enquanto as pessoas se perguntavam o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Eu desatei a rir e só quando voltei ao normal pude perceber que estava sendo observada por Ryan. Olhei para ele com meu melhor olhar de desprezo e saí de onde estava. Queria ir para casa dormir, por isso fui atrás da minha avó e a encontrei quase cochilando no sofá, com um copo de refrigerante na mão.

"Molly, vamos. Já é tarde."

"Ah sim, querida. Eu estou tão cansada."

"Eu estou percebendo, vó. Vem, deixa esse copo aí e vamos logo embora dessa festa horrível."

"E o James, querida? Você conseguiu?"- disse Vovó levantando meio sonolenta.

"Não, vó. Ele só tem olhos para a tal Kelly e eu queria tanto que ele soubesse quem REALMENTE ela é..."- eu disse me dirigindo para a porta.

"Como assim, querida?"- disse minha avó um pouco mais esperta.

"Nada... em casa eu conto."

Mas quando chegamos em casa, encontramos um pequeno problema...

"MARIELLA WEASLEY MALFOY, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?"

Putz...

Eu nem podia fazer nada errado que já era logo descoberta.

"Mamãe, eu fui a uma festa. De aniversário."

"E o seu irmão, Mariella, onde está?"

"Na casa de um amiguinho dele."

"E essa moça, quem é? Ela me parece um pouco familiar..."

Ai Merlim...Merlim...Merlim...

Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo, hein?

"É uma amiga minha..."

"Mari, eu acho melhor você contar a ela."- disse minha avó.

"Tudo bem."- eu disse para a minha avó- "Mamãe, senta aí."

Minha mãe sentou e eu dei início a longa história dos meus poderes e de ter transformado minha avó em uma adolescente.

"Sim... faz sentido."- minha mãe disse.

"O quê?"

"Eu também era poderosa, Mari."

"Sério?"

"Sim, mas não desenvolvi meus poderes. Depois que me envolvi com seu pai, me acomodei e acabei perdendo meus poderes."

"Então quer dizer que é hereditário? Vovó, você era poderosa?"

"Não, filha... mas minha mãe contava uma história de uma garota que era... talvez ela contasse a própria história, não sei..."

"Hm..."- eu fiquei pensando no assunto, até me lembrar- "Mãe, o que a senhora ta fazendo aqui? Você e meu pai não estão de férias?"

"Seu pai foi chamado no Ministério. Eu também, né...parece que é alguma coisa relacionada a um seqüestro."

"Ah..."

"Mas era alarme falso. Alguma criança sem noção deve ter inventado isso. Bem, Mari e Mamãe vão dormir. Amanhã conversamos mais."

Eu e vovó concordamos e ao contrário de vovó, eu demorei para dormir.

Como o Ministério tinha ficado sabendo?

Não era algo secreto entre Kelly, Ryan e os comparsas deles?

Adormeci pensando nisso e passei as vinte quatro horas seguintes repassando os fatos da ultima noite. Nada me fazia acreditar que Ryan estava envolvido nisso, se eu não o tivesse ouvido, eu duvidaria de toda a história.

Pôxa! Ele ERA meu amigo... e a gente contava segredos um para o outro, mas eu agora enxergava que ele nunca tinha sido meu amigo, ao contrario de mim.

E o pior era que eu não poderia tirar satisfações com ele no dia seguinte.

Quando cheguei na Escola na segunda- feira, parti para a sala de Transfiguração, ignorando totalmente os olhares culpados de David e Morgana. Eu estava chateada com eles também.

Sentei-me na última cadeira e abaixei minha cabeça. Ainda tinha tempo de tirar um cochilo antes da aula.

Eu até cochilaria se uma conversa do lado de fora da sala não tivesse me interrompido.

As pessoas sussurravam e eu reconhecia aquelas vozes. Elas tinham ficado na minha cabeça o fim de semana inteiro.

"_Redford, não deu certo. O que faremos?"_

"_Eu não sei, Kelly. O momento certo seria a festa, não?"_

"_Eu sei, seu besta. Mas alguém fez aquilo comigo. Alguma idéia de quem pode ter feito aquilo."_

Ryan pensou um pouco (pelo que parecia) e por fim, concluiu:

"_Não, ninguém."_

"_Raios."_

"_Calma, Kelly."_

"_Calma, nada, Redford. Eu fui humilhada ontem e tenho pena de quem fez aquilo comigo, porque quando eu descobrir essa pessoa pode se considerar morta."_

Sim, eu estava me tremendo de medo...

"_Já sei!"_

"_Quem fez isso com você?"_

"_Não, idiota! Como seqüestrar o Potter. Daqui a duas semanas é o dia das Bruxas. O dia perfeito para executarmos o plano."_

"_Que plano?"_

"_O mesmo plano, anta."_

"_Ah ta."_

"_Tudo o que devemos fazer é atrair o Potter para o seu cativeiro. MUHaHaHaHaHAHaHahAHahAha"_

Juro como levei um susto da risada da Kelly. Não, não assustava, mas parecia uma vaca rindo. Horrível.

Quando percebi que os passos deles se aproximavam abri meu livro e fingi que nada tinha escutado.

"Malfoy."

Disse Kelly quando me viu.

"_Riddle."_- eu tive vontade de dizer, mas optei por manter minha boca fechada.

"Oi, Mariella, como vai?"- disse Ryan para mim.

Olhei para ele e pensei como alguém conseguia ser tão cínico.

"Ótima e você?"

"Bem. O que anda fazendo?"

"_Pensando num jeito de impedir você e a Kelly de seqüestrarem o James"_, mas acabei dizendo:

"Nada. Só estudando. E VOCÊ?"

"Hm...nada também..."

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, mas não falou mais nada.

A aula começou e eu só conseguia pensar em como ajudar James.

Se continuasse usando meus poderes alguém ia suspeitar.

Mas se eu continuasse sozinha nessa, ia me dar muito mal.

Passei o resto do dia pensando em algo ou alguém que pudesse me ajudar, mas não me ocorria ninguém. Meus pais não iam acreditar em mim, minha avó, apesar da aparência nova sentia-se cansada e dormia mais do que ficava acordada, meu irmão era um crianção, David e Morgana tinham me traído e nem que eu quisesse muito (e eu queria) eu ia pedir ajuda para eles, e Ryan, era o último em quem eu poderia pensar.

No fim do dia, quando cheguei em casa, deitei na cama e pensei na confusão que eu, de certa forma, estava metida.

Tentei esquecer o assunto e me concentrar um pouco nas tarefas da Escola, já tinha dezenas delas acumuladas. Quando abri minha mochila, peguei meus pergaminhos e assim que fui fechar a bolsa, percebi um pequeno envelope perto do meu livro de Poções.

Abri-o e nele tinha um papel com as seguintes palavras:

"_De repente tudo muda como se fosse mágica.  
Uma pessoa que nada significava vira tudo pra você.  
De repente você se pega nela pensando, o tempo todo, a vê em seus sonhos e em todos os cantos.  
De repente você percebe que está acompanhando cada gesto dela, que ouve qualquer palavra que ela diz e sorri cada vez que ela te olha.  
De repente ela vira a mais bela das criaturas, seu olhar o mais intenso, seu sorriso o mais bonito, sua voz a mais suave.  
Tudo é perfeito.  
De repente sentes uma vontade imensa de tê-la ao seu lado, em todos os segundos e de gastá-los com conversas, risos, beijos, abraços, lágrimas e confissões.  
De repente queres deitar em seu colo e enquanto ela te faz cafuné imagina o quanto seria bom envelhecer ao seu lado, vendo os filhos crescerem e sentir a vida passando.  
De repente você se pergunta o porquê disso estar acontecendo e de repente você percebe que o amor te dominou COMPLETAMENTE!!!"_

Ai...

Meu...

MERLIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Procurei por uma identificação, mas não tinha NADA!

Ai, só podia ser do JAMES!

Claro que era dele...ai ai!!!

Que lindo!!!!

Ele estava apaixonado por mim.

E esse era mais um motivo para eu salvá-lo...

Ia ser igual a um conto de fadas...

Com a leve mudança de que eu faria o papel do príncipe...

Ai que lindo!!!!

Kelly, se prepara, baranga, por que você vai se dar MUITO mal.

**Nota da Autora**: Pôxa! Terminei e confesso que estou sem inspiração para escrever. Com licença do palavrão, a fic está uma merda e deve ser por isso que só 2 pessoas mandaram reviews! O próximo capítulo é o penúltimo!!!

Obrigada Miaka e Princesa Chi! Adoro vocês (snifs)

Beijos,

Manu Black


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Então chegou o Dia das Bruxas.

E eu não poderia estar mais nervosa, porque, ao mesmo tempo em que queria desmascarar Kelly, eu queria sair correndo dali, e pode crer, eu estava com MUITO medo.

Quando cheguei no Salão Principal a festa ainda não começara.

Minutos depois, vi Kelly chegando, sendo seguida pelo seu cão de guarda, Ryan Redford.

Ryan.

O meu (ex) amigo Ryan.

Ainda não conseguia entender porque ele mudara de lado.

Tipo, nós éramos amigos e eu sei que ele não é o tipo de pessoa que se envolve com Kelly Riddle... quer dizer... só eu sei que ela é filha de Voldemort.

Mas tudo bem.

Desviei meus pensamentos e me concentrei na Operação Caça Baranga quando vi a própria se aproximando de James, tentei achar Ryan no meio dos outros, mas ele tinha sumido. Kelly e James conversavam animadamente e pouco tempo depois os dois foram para o jardim e claro que euzinha os segui, discretamente.

Eles sentaram em um banco e começaram a se agarrar. Nem preciso dizer que aquela cena partiu meu coração profundamente.

Fechei meus olhos, como forma de afastar aquela cena da minha mente, mas quando abri os olhos novamente eles não estavam mais lá e quase instantaneamente levei uma pancada na cabeça.

Quando acordei percebi que estava deitada.

E estava com os pés e mãos amarrados.

"Ora ora...enfim acordou, Malfoy."- disse Kelly.

"Por que você me trouxe para cá? Onde estou?"

"Está na minha casa. Quer dizer, na casa do meu Papi e, a propósito, Malfoy, você sabe quem é meu pai?"

"Voldemort."- respondi, porque a essa altura não adianta mais fingir que não sabia.

"Isso mesmo, Malfoy. Lorde Voldemort."

"Sim... e daí?"- falei, como se aquilo fosse igual a ser filha do padeiro.

"Oras, eu sou filha de uma das mentes mais malignas que já existiu!"

"Sei. Isso não quer dizer que VOCÊ seja tão má quanto ele, não é? Veja, isso não faz a MENOR diferença."

"Cala a boca, sua Malfoy nojenta. Você não sabe de nada."

"E você sabe, Kelly?"

"Sim, eu sei que vou concretizar hoje o sonho do meu pai. Vou atingir Harry Potter. Vou matar o filho dele."

"Ui que medo, Kelly. Agora me solta que esse seu discurso não cola."- disse tentando provocá-la. Porque, para falar a verdade, eu estava me tremendo de medo...

"Matarei James Potter, claro que vou matar você, Malfoy. Não vale a pena deixá-la viva.."

"Certo, Kelly. E como você vai me matar? Vou morrer de tanto rir da sua palhaçada?"- disse numa voz que eu esperava ser firme.

"Malfoy, não me provoque. Agora, para ser mais divertido, eu a matarei antes, vou evitar que você veja seu querido James morrendo."

"Não sei do que você está falando."

"Claro que sabe. Não seja boba. Todos na Escola sabem que você ama o Potter. Coitadinha..."

Como assim todos sabiam?

Eu tinha mantido segredo durante muito tempo... e...

"RYAN REDFORD! ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU, IMPRESTÁVEL?"-Kelly gritou com a pessoa que estava falando no celular.

Pausa...

"Eu não quero saber!Venha logo e traga o Potter! Não temos tempo a perder."- disse ela, desligando o aparelho.

"Incompetente."- ela comentou para si.

"O que foi, Kelly, o seu plano não está dando certo?"- disse sorrindo.

"Não se engane, Malfoy...ao contrário..."

Mas eu pude sentir que ela estava fingindo.

"Ah, enfim chegou!"- ela disse olhando para Ryan que trazia James.

"Kelly, o que está havendo?"- James perguntou.

"Queridinho, isso é um seqüestro. Quer dizer, mais ou menos... a diferença é que no final você vai morrer com ou sem o pagamento do resgate!"- ela disse, finalizando com uma risada maligna.

"Mas por que, querida? Nós não somos namorados?"

"Sim, de fato. Mas eu nem gosto de você, Potter. Eu só quero me vingar."

"Vingar de quê? Eu nunca te fiz nada. Eu te amo, Kelly."

"Você não fez, mas seu pai sim. Ele matou meu pai, sabia?"

"Mas quem é seu pai?"

"Lorde Voldemort. Isso mesmo, sou a filha perdida dele."

"Mas Kelly, meu amor, eu te amo."

Então foi aí que eu comecei a chorar.

Porque, tipo, se eu estava nessa era por causa dele...porque eu o amava... e aquela frase foi igual a uma punhalada no meu peito.

"Ah, Potter, não fale assim. A Malfoy ficou triste. Você sabia que ela é louquinha por você?"

"Mentira!"-gritei

"Não me importo com essa garota. Nem sei quem ela é!".- James disse.

Só fiz chorar... porque eu sabia que era verdade.

"Não chore, Malfoy. Já já tudo isso vai acabar. Redford, fique aí com ela. Eu e James temos assuntos a tratar."

Depois que a porte se fechou o único som que podia ser ouvido era o do meu choro.

Alguns minutos depois parei de chorar, afinal eu ia morrer em instantes.

"Mariella."- ouvi Ryan dizer.

"Ryan."- disse, sem encará-lo.

"Mariella, eu preciso te explicar..."

"Não precisa... eu não quero saber, Ryan. Você era meu amigo... meu melhor amigo...e me traiu."

"Eu não te traí. Eu estou do seu lado...acredite..."

Não disse nada... porque não interessava mais...

"Olha..."

"Não! Cansei, ok? Pensei que você fosse alguém, mas me enganei."

De repente a porta se abriu e Kelly passou por ela.

"Muito bem, Redford, traga a Malfoy. Está na hora."

Ryan me levantou e me conduziu até a sala onde James já estava caído.

Provavelmente morto.

Bem feito para ele.

"Não se preocupe, Malfoy. Ele não está morto. Ainda."

Nem estava preocupada...

Ryan me soltou e percebi que o nó da corda que me amarrava estava mais frouxo.

Ele estava me ajudando?

Bem... ele foi para junto de Kelly e eu a ouvi dizer, com a voz mais natural do mundo:

"_Crucio_."

Então caí no chão e uma dor terrível tomou conta de mim...

Minutos depois, perdi os sentidos...

Quando acordei vi James caído ao meu lado.

Ele estava amarrado, eu estava desamarrada.

Levantei com um pouco de dificuldade e procurei algum sinal de Kelly ou Ryan. Os dois tinham saído...

Procurei a minha varinha e a achei, felizmente, no meu bolso.

Conjurei um pergaminho e uma pena e escrevi:

"_Kelly era má._

_Ela se achava A Poderosa._

_Armou um plano para matar James Potter e de quebra mataria a linda e maravilhosa Mariella Weasley Malfoy._

_Mas não conseguiu._

_Porque na hora H sua varinha se transformou em uma vassoura voadora que a levou para uma dimensão bem distante._

_P.S: Ela ficou com sua aparência original: verruga de 20 cm no queixo; nariz grande e torto (nenhuma plástica ou mágica irá ajeitá-lo); cabelo de palha de aço e o rosto cheinho de espinhas inflamadas."_

Escondi o pergaminho no bolso e a varinha.

Deitei-me na mesma posição e esperei a magia funcionar...

"Redford! Vem logo, besta. Aliás, fica aí mesmo, não preciso de você."- disse Kelly – "oh, que lindo os dois dormindo. Mas eu devo acordá-los primeiro...hm...vamos ver... Potterrrrrrrrrr... Malfoyyyyy..."

Levantei o rosto e Kelly disse, sorrindo:

"Andem... levantem-se... quero ver os seus olhos perderem o brilho..."

Com a varinha, ela fez com que eu e James ficássemos de pé.

Apontando a mesma varinha para mim, ela disse:

"Pensando bem... primeiro as damas... Vamos lá, Malfoy..."

Fechei os olhos...

E esperei...

"Avada..."- ela começou

E então aconteceu.

Quando abri os olhos novamente Kelly estava terrível, com cara de Bruxa de Desenho Animado.

No mesmo instante em que Kelly levantava vôo em sua vassoura- varinha, meus pais e os outros aurores do Ministério entravam na sala. Alguns se perguntavam se deveriam ir atrás de Kelly, outros cuidavam dos reféns. Na verdade, meu pai veio em minha direção.

"Filha, você está bem?"

"Estou, papai. O quê vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?"

"Querida, eu sou auror, sua mãe também, esqueceu? Há alguns meses suspeitávamos dos planos da Kelly...entao decidimos infiltrar um agente."

"Agente? Quem?"

"O Agente Redford. Ryan Redford."- minha mãe, que vinha chegando disse.

"O Ryan é agente?"

Eu estava pasma...

"Sim, querida. Na verdade, ele é um agente estagiário. Ainda não é formado, está em fase de conclusão do curso.."

"Então ele não é mau?"

Realmente estava sendo difícil assimilar mais essa...

"Não."- os dois responderam.

Pensei um pouco em tudo... eu estava muito cansada... por isso, só consegui dizer:

"Eu quero ir para casa."- falei, abraçando meu pai.

Nem vi o caminho de volta para casa. Adormeci e só acordei horas ou eras depois.

Com o passar dos dias as coisas foram voltando ao normal.

Porque eu decidi que os meus "poderes" não eram tão importantes assim. Eu gostava da minha vida antes de ser poderosa, por isso, do meu jeito, fui fazendo que as coisas voltassem aos seus devidos lugares.

Meus pais continuavam brigando, mas eu sabia que aqueles dois se amavam... e não importava quem era Ella porque aqueles dois nunca iam se separar.

Minha avó foi envelhecendo novamente...e ficando sonolenta... e inconsciente de novo... era melhor assim, como ela mesma disse, antes de envelhecer de novo, já tinha passado o tempo de adolescente dela...

Meu irmão continuava tapado e pentelho, como sempre... nesse caso específico, eu pensava em usar meus poderes... tipo, transferi-lo para um outro planeta quem sabe...

Kelly foi achada (pq eu também usei meus poderes nesse caso)... e agora ela está presa... em Azkaban.

James está com uma menina do sétimo ano... que bom para eles...quanto a isso eu não fiz nada, nem quero fazer, porque James não me interessa mais...

Morgana e David foram devidamente perdoados...mas agora não somos mais tão amigos, eles estão mais preocupados em namorar.

Quanto a Ryan... bem...

Não o vi mais desde o ataque da Kelly...e não sei, mas acho que estou sentindo saudade dele... porque, tipo, todo dia (quase todo tempo) eu fico pensando nele... em que ele estaria fazendo... se está pensando em mim também...

Duas semanas depois, quando cheguei em casa, abri minha mochila e encontrei um bilhete:

"Doce Ilusão

_Não quero saber a verdade  
Se me amas  
Se me enganas  
Deixa que eu te ame  
Deixa acontecer  
Deixa eu acreditar  
Que nunca vou te perder  
Foram tantas as vezes  
Que me falastes de amor  
Mas foi uma doce ilusão  
Não sei se fingias  
Se me mentias  
Eu estava cega de amor  
Não sei se te mereço   
Não sei se me mereces  
Não sei se te esqueço   
Ou se tu me esqueces  
São tantas as cicatrizes  
Que estão marcadas em mim  
Não sei se te perdôo  
Ou se te peço perdão  
Por te Amar tanto assim."_

Nem um bilhete tão bonito me alegrava naquele momento.

"Filhinha querida."- minha mãe disse abrindo a porta do meu quarto.

"Sim, mamães, pode entrar, não precisa bater."- eu falei sarcástica

"Filha, hoje eu fui na Madame Zizi e ela disse que esse seu livro estava lá na casa dela. Você deve ter emprestado ao Ryan."

"Mas, mamãe..."

Antes de completar ela já tinha ido.

Eu não tinha emprestado livro nenhum ao Ryan...

Aquela veia tava doida...

Abri o livro que Mamãe trouxe e ele não era meu...era do Ryan... quando olhei a letra dele senti meu coração apertar..

A letra dele.

Olhei o bilhete que tinha acabado de ler.

Senti meus olhos arderem...meu Merlim... era ELE.

Saí correndo de casa, com o livro e o bilhete na mão. Peguei o Noitibus e fui até a casa de Ryan.

Quando cheguei lá Madame Zizi me olhou com um sorriso e apenas me indicou a varanda.

Corri até lá e vi Ryan sentado na grama, olhando para os próprios pés.

"Ryan."- eu disse, um pouco nervoso.

"Mariella? O que está fazendo aqui? Ei, esse livro é meu..."

"E esse bilhete também, não é?"

O rosto dele ficou um pouco rosado e eu não poderia achar aquela cena mais fofa.

"Mariella, eu..."

Eu nem sou de fazer isso, mas...

A verdade é que eu estava doida para fazer...

Joguei o livro no chão e o bilhete...coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, sorri e em seguida o beijei...

Foi tão lindo...no começo o coitado ficou assustado, mas eu garanto que ele se recuperou rapidinho.

E meu coração, que parecia morto desde a ultima vez que nos vimos, voltou a dar sinais de vida, com batidas fortes e altas.

Então, agora nós estamos juntos e eu não poderia me sentir mais feliz... e mais poderosa! Porque tenho tudo o que sempre quis e nem precisei usar aqueles poderes especiais para conseguir...

(Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vá usá-los de vez em quando...tipo, quando alguma baranga quiser se aproximar do meu namorado...ou talvez quando os meus pais estiverem brigando muito pela tal de Ella...)

FIM

**Nota da Autora**: Foi peba, né?

Aff...

Horrível.

Mesmo assim, obrigada para quem comentou.

Gente, não atualizei antes por uma série de problemas, quem lê minhas outras fics sabe... então desculpem a demora... e desculpa a porqueira de fic.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


End file.
